Nobody Likes a Drunk
by greenLoVe
Summary: Logan and Veronica are finally happy yet Logan is having difficulty handling his drinking problem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan and Veronica are finally together and happy yet something gets in the way of their happiness. Spoilers from season 3.

Author note: just trying to test out an idea for a story. tell me what you think. oh and sorry if there are errors...i'm not really good at catching my own errors... Reviews are LoVe

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is the owner of VM. I'm just a bitter fan angry at the CW for canceling the show.

"Hey Sugarpuss." Logan said while sneaking up behind Veronica.

"Hey Baby, are you ready to go to the exhibit this weekend?" Veronica asked excitedly.

"Oh well about that… I kind of promised Dick that we'd hang out." Logan said hoping not to disappoint her.

"You tell me this now because?" asked an irritated Veronica.

"I'm sorry… I completely forgot. You know how he has been really out of it lately." replied Logan thinking that he must be the biggest ass ever. Veronica had been talking about doing more things that she liked. She had been talking about this exhibit for weeks. How could he have forgotten?

"You're right. As much as I despise Dick…. He's human and I know he really needs a friend right now. Promise me you won't go out and drink. The last thing you two need is to get wasted." Veronica said jokingly yet still meaning everyone word she said seriously. She knew that Dick had been struggling lately with Cassidy's death. Even is he was a jerk, she knew deep down he was hurting.

"Thanks for understanding." he said while pulling her into a hug. "I really wish I could go. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Yeah well you owe me dinner tonight and a movie." she said teasingly while kissing Logan and nibbling on his bottom lip.

(weekend)

"Logan?" called out Veronica has she entered his suite.

"Hey Ronnie, came by for a quickie?" said a voice from behind the mini bar.

"Dick, how many times do I have to tell you that if you want to keep your balls intact then you shouldn't call me that." she said as she walked into the suite walking pass the tornado that must of hit their suite.

"Hey Babe." slurred a very drunk Logan.

"Logan, are you drunk?" Veronica asked as she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Okay, you obviously have been drinking. Look at this mess. I told you no going out and getting wasted."

"We didn't… we just stayed home and drank a _little_. I'm not wasted" he said drunkenly.

"A _little?_… the whole bar in your hotel room is practically empty." she said demanding to hear a better explanation.

"Yeah, well we got an early start. You talk too much let's go back into my room." he said while nibbling on her ear and working his way down her neck.

"Logan, I'm not going to make out with you let alone have sex with you when you are drunk like this." she said as she pushed him off.

"Come on, baby." he said while grabbing her hand gently. Logan had been drinking more ever since the incident on the roof and as the months progressed it seemed like it was getting worse.

"No, Logan. I got to go. I'll come by tomorrow." she said while leaving a kiss on his cheek. She hated seeing him like this. It reminded her of her mother who by the way she hasn't seen in almost two years.

(next morning)

"Hey." he said while rolling over so that Veronica could sit on the bed. He definitely looked like he had a rough morning. That's what you get when you have a hangover from drinking too much.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I brought you some bagels." she said cheerfully.

"I really don't feel like eating and could you stop yelling." said a groggy Logan as he tried to cover his face from the sunlight coming through his curtains.

"I think you should at least eat something."

"I'm sorry about last night… Things got way out of hand." apologized Logan as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Logan, you know how I feel about you drinking…" she said softly while rubbing his arm.

"I'm trying to cut down."

"That's not what it looks like. I'm really trying to be understanding and your not making this easy. I want us to work this time."

"I want us to work also." he said while pulling her down into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and stroked his arm.

"I know and that's why I want you to stop." she said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I can't just stop over night." he said losing contact with her eyes.

"Well would it kill you to even attempt to?" she asked.

"I said I would cut down." he said simply trying to move on to a different topic. Logan and Veronica haven't had any time alone for days and he really wanted to not argue with her for at least today.

"Well, it doesn't exactly help when you have your bar restocked with alcohol every day." she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"If you're really sorry you would get help." she said sadly.

"I don't need help."

"Please, I don't want to lose you." she said almost on the edge of tears.

"You won't." he said as he kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"I already am, Logan. Can't you see?" she said while slowly getting up from his grasp. "I can't be with you if your just going to spend your days drunk and avoiding life. Call me when you sober up."

(late that night)

That night Logan couldn't take it anymore. Logan was once again alone and it was because of something stupid he did. Veronica was beginning to finally trust him. They've made love dozens of time. Everything looked like it was just getting better each day. He was happy. _They_ were happy.

"God, why am I so stupid?" he said to himself.

"Dude, she's not worth it." said Dick. He was in no mood to see his friend moping around over some girl.

"Why couldn't I just listened?" he asked himself.

"Seriously man, don't beat yourself up." replied Dick trying to get his friend to stop thinking about his girlfriend.

"I can't believe how dumb I've been." said Logan while he thought back to what Veronica said that morning. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call her but he knew it would only upset her and make her push him away.

"Logan man, just drink tonight and you can figure out what you are going to do win her back tomorrow. There's nothing you can do tonight so let's celebrate before you go cold turkey and hand Ronnie your balls on a platter."

ring ring ring

"Who would be calling me this early in the morning?" she asked herself as she looked at the clock.

"Hey Ronnie…" he slurred dragging out the syllables in her name.

"Logan, it's 3 in the morning you know I have a big exam tomorrow. Why would you call me?… wait let me guess… You are drunk…. again." she said irritated.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." he said desperately.

"As sweet as that might sound… I really need to sleep. You should sleep too." she said as she was about to hang up. She was in no mood dealing with a drunk Logan.

"wait…" he says softly.

"Logan…I'll call you tomorrow… bye."

"I've got to see her…" he thought to himself not really thinking about the fact that he was drunk, a mess, and Veronica probably didn't want to see him especially this early in the morning.

That's when he got into his car and drove blindly trying to get to Veronica's apartment not realizing that he wasn't in the right state to drive anywhere. As he drove out of the parking lot he began to press on the gas. He ended up running three red lights. Then suddenly he was hit on the driver side where everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Logan and Veronica are finally together and happy yet something gets in the way of their happiness. Spoilers from season 3.

**Author note: **just trying to test out an idea for a story. tell me what you think. oh and sorry if there are errors...i'm not really good at catching my own errors... Reviews are LoVe

**Disclaimer: **Rob Thomas is the owner of VM. I'm just a bitter fan angry at the CW for canceling the show.

Ring ring ring

"I better answer that." Veronica said to herself as she exited the classroom.

"Hello." she answered not recognizing the number.

"Hi, this is Debra from the county hospital. Is this Veronica Mars?"

"Yes, this is she. Is there a problem?" she asked nervously knowing that calls from the hospital are never a good sign.

"Yes, it seems that a Logan Echolls was rushed to the Emergency Room earlier this morning.He has you listed as one of his contacts. Are you a relative of Mr. Echolls?"

"I'm his girlfriend." she replied.

Well we'd like for you to come by the hospital as soon as possible. Do you think you could come down to the hospital now?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes... but what's going on?" Veronica asked urgently quickening her pace as she walked towards her car in the parking lot.

"Mr. Echolls was in an accident. The Doctor will explain his condition to you himself once you arrive."

"I'll be there in five minutes." she said and hanged up.

(hospital)

Veronica walks into the hospital and into the nurses station. They direct her to her boyfriend's room where she is horrified by all the scrapes and bruises on Logan. She enters the room quietly not noticing the doctor.

"God, Logan. What did you do?" she thought to herself.

"Ms. Mars?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes." she answered surprised while turning to her side to see the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Martinez. Your Logan's girlfriend I assume." he said politely.

"Yes Doctor. Is he going to be okay?" she asked with much concern.

"He was very lucky. He managed to fracture a few ribs. Right now he is under medication to keep the swelling down. He should be waking up in at least an hour or so."

(Two hours later)

Veronica was sitting on a chair next to his bed and holding his hand. She hadn't left his side since she got to the hospital. Then she felt a movement and looked up to see a no longer unconscious Logan.

"Ronnie? Baby is that you?" asked a dazed Logan who was finding it very hard to move and was sore all over.

"Logan!" she exclaimed happily seeing that he woke up.

"Hey." he said softly.

"I was so worried about you! Don't you dare do that again!" she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"How did this happen? Why wouldn't anyone tell me how you got in this accident?" she asked curiously.

"I asked them if I could tell it to you personally. Listen, I may have had a few drinks last night…" he said trying not to make eye contact with Veronica knowing the next words that were going to come out of his mouth would more than upset her. He started to look at the ceiling hoping that this all would be a dream… a really bad dream.

"Please tell me you didn't try driving to my apartment after you called?! Are you crazy!?" she said trying to steady her voice without yelling. She knew the last thing they needed was to cause a scene yet she couldn't help herself now knowing the piece of information as to why he was put into the hospital in the first place.

"I don't know what I was thinking…" he said.

"You weren't thinking… at all! You were drunk!" she practically screamed.

"I know." he said shamefully.

"No Logan, I don't think you know at all."

"I do, trust me." he said knowing that he's heard the same lecture over and over again.

"Trust you? Oh please, you could have killed someone. You could have died!" she replied angrily as she paced around the room not wanting to look at him.

"I know." Logan said quietly.

"Stop saying you know when you have no idea! You don't care about anyone but yourself. " she screamed again and now she was pretty sure the whole hospital could hear them.

"Stop yelling! I know I messed up." he said finally raising his voice to hers.

"Logan, you need to start thinking that your actions have consequences. How could you of been so stupid? You of all people must have learned that drinking and driving doesn't mix after the incident on the bridge!" she lectured to him.

"I get it, Veronica. Save the lecture." he said irritated trying to shift his body so that he didn't have to stare at her.

"No Logan, you have to listen. I don't know why I let you do this to yourself… to us. You are getting out of control. You need to get your life together or…"

"What? You'll break up with me? Go ahead run away." he said bitterly.

"I should break up with you, Logan… but I'm won't."

"Why thank you for being so fuckin' considerate." he said sarcastically.

"You have no right to be acting like your upset! I'm the one that had to get the damn phone call about the love of her life being in the hospital not knowing if he was going to live or die!" she said as she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry… please don't cry…" he said while he pat the bed so that she could sit next to him.

"Logan… I don't know what to do anymore. Every time we're together…I just end up crying. I don't want to cry anymore." Veronica whispered.

"I know baby." he said while rubbing her back as she cried in his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so what did you think? i don't want to be one of those authors that won't update unless they have 22183789273 reviews (i'm exaggerating of course!) but i really would like to hear from you all just so i know that someone's reading. have a nice day and i'll try to update asap... but keep in mind i still have my other stories to work on. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Logan and Veronica are finally together and happy yet something gets in the way of their happiness. Spoilers from season 3.  
Reviews are LoVe.

**Disclaimer: **Rob Thomas is the owner of VM. I'm just a bitter fan angry at the CW for canceling the show.

"Logan, we really need to talk." Logan had Veronica pressed up against the wall and was attacking her with his lips.

"I've been in the hospital for weeks. I just got out today and all you want to do is talk?" he said as he nibbled on her neck.

"Yes, I would." she said as she was lost in between kisses. After their argument, Veronica and Logan seemed to work into a routine. Veronica would stop by after classes and stay until she had to go to work or until her dad called her asking where she was. Veronica knew that screaming at him wouldn't speed up his recovery so she decided to change her approach with the whole situation and kept quiet until she knew Logan would be fine. Logan just assumed there was nothing left to say after that day. He thought the subject was dropped and that everything would go back to normal.

"How about we save the talking for later. What do you say?" he said teasingly while they made their way to the couch. He was playing with the hem of her shirt while working his other hand up her thigh running it up and down.

"As tempting as that sounds... I don't think this could wait." Veronica says as she pushes him off her gently trying todistant herself from his heated body.

"Alright fine. What did you want to talk about?" he sighed hoping that this conversation would be quick. The doctor made it clear that any type of strenuous activities such as sex was not permitted until he was fully healed and sent home which made him even more frustrated when Veronica stopped his wondering hands from reaching its destination.

"I think you should go to rehab." she said simply.

Logan looked at her like he had just been slapped. He hadn't expected her to bring up his drinking again. "No." replied Logan. He was just about to get up from the couch until he felt something tug at his arm.

"Excuse me?" she asked clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"You heard me. I'm not going and that's final." He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't get it." she said bitterly.

"What don't you get?" Logan asked as he turned around.

"You say you never want to turn out like your parents and here you are..." she said trailing off.

"So what are you saying? .. That I'm mother? What's next? You think I'm going to start beating you?" She obviously struck a nerve with that comment. On numerous occasions Veronica had to assure Logan that he would never end up being like his parents and that if there ever came a point where he was close to it, she would stop him and put him in his place.

"You are impossible. I'm trying to help you and all you are doing is acting like a complete jackass!"

"Help? The only time you want to help someone is when you get something good out of it or by manipulating people into getting your way." he said resentfully.

"You really are full of yourself." she said as she headed for the door furious with where this discussion was going. She wasn't going to lose her cool in front of Logan. Not if she could help it.

"That's right. Run away like you always do!" he mumbled as she was about to open the door.

She must of heard him. "Well I guess I'm not the only one running away these days am I? You'd know a lot about that." He didn't really understand what she meant, but he was going to find out but until then there was a bottle calling his name.

"What the heck?" said a dazed Veronica. It was three in the morning and it appeared that someone was throwing rocks at her window. "Can't anyone get any sleep around here?" she said as she pushed herself out of bed. She went to her window and saw none other than Logan with a pile of rocks in his hands.

"Veronica" he whispered as she opened the window.

"As much as this look romantic in movies… I've got classes tomorrow and I really don't have time." she said trying not to be too loud. The last thing she needed was the neighbors complaining.

"I tried calling your cell all night but you weren't answering and I didn't want to wake your dad by calling the house phone."

"I turned off my phone and went to sleep early." she said bluntly.

"I really need to talk to you." he said desperately.

"We talked already." She was about to close the window until she heard Logan's voice again.

"Please Ronnie, come with me." pleaded Logan.

"Fine but we need to make it quick." she said irritated as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the front door.

The drive towards the beach was quiet. Logan would glance at her every once and while but all he got back in return was an emotionless Veronica staring out the window. Finally, they arrived at the beach and they headed towards the sand.

"You said something before you left. What did you mean by it?"

"I don't know." she said plainly. Apparently the sand was more interesting than Logan because the only thing she would look at was either that or her hands.

"Come on. I know you. You don't just say something without having a reason." he said while moving his hand towards her. He saw her pull back and instantly he felt a pang in his heart. He knew he was losing. She was growing more distant by the second.

"Fine. You want to know? Logan, you drink too much. You drink so much that you lose all consciousness of the world outside the bottle. You think that drinking yourself into oblivion will help whatever the heck you're going through go away but in reality it just distants you from everyone that cares about you."

He looked at her shocked at this revelation about what she thought about his drinking. He knew he drank a lot, but he didn't think it hurt anyone but himself. Logan sat there silently for a few more seconds trying to let everything she said sink in.

"Yeah so can I go home now?" she asked coldly.

"No… Veronica, I don't want you to think I am pushing you away. I need you more than anything. As much as this sounds corny… you complete me. You make me want to be a good person. I feel lost without you. You're the only good thing in my life. I don't want to lose that."

"Funny, I think you already did. I'll be in the car." she said as she got up swiping the sand off her pants.

The drive back was quiet. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry." he said as they pulled up to her apartment.

"Good night, Logan." she said quietly not really acknowledging his apology.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Keith looking up from his newspaper as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"I was out with Logan. He needed to tell me something." she mumbled tiredly as she grabbed a bagel out of the refrigerator.

"I see." He looked up again from his newspaper again and gave her a questioning look concern written all over it.

Veronica knew that look very well. "We're fine, Dad. Everything is fine if that's what you're thinking."

"Alright." he replied knowing that she was lying but not wanting to push the subject farther since he could tell that she was already distress about whatever was bothering her.

"What? No third degree? No remarks about owning a licensed gun and being able to use it?" she said jokingly as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

"You're an adult and I trust you when you say everything is fine." he said unquestioningly.

"Sure." she replied skeptically to her father. She looked to the side and saw a bouquet of flowers with a note on the counter. "What's this?" she asked but her father was already out the door.

_I'm sorry about this morning. Let me make it up to you. Meet me tonight at the Neptune Grand at 7._

_Love, Logan_

"You didn't show." he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I was at work." Veronica replied without barely acknowledging his existence.

"You didn't call either." Logan said while he stared at her intently noticing that she was focusing a little too much on that book in front of her and not on him.

"I was busy." she told him without even trying to make eye contact with him. She just stared blankly at her book and turned the pages slowly.

Logan could see that she was trying to give him the cold shoulder which she knew would irritate him and it did. "There is no winning with you." he said loud enough for almost everyone in the library to hear. Luckily there was only a few people around.

"Logan, making me a romantic dinner and serenading me won't make anything better." she whispered as she got up from her chair and started to gather her things.

"Then what will? I already said I was sorry." he said trying to block her way as she tried to leave the table.

"You know what you have to do." she said walking pass him not looking back at a heartbroken Logan.

He looked at the big building in front of him with doubt before entering not sure what to expect. "Excuse me, I'd like to check myself into rehab."

--------------------------------------------------------

**I'm suffering from a mild case of bad writer's block these days. Sorry for the delay. I was in quite a rush to get this chapter done since I had a sudden urge to write recently after days of attempting to get the creative juice flowing... which would also explain if there are a lot of errors here and there.  
**

**Tell me what you think? good or bad... I just love hearing what people have to say either way.**


End file.
